


Scream

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had one moral code: no women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Sam had one moral code: no women.  
“But they’re the ones that scream the prettiest.” Dean complained half the time, the other half grumbling under his breath and turning the music on high.  
And every time Sam would just glare at him and repeat his same ultimatum. “If you want me doing this with you then no women.”   
Dean would grumble and complain but ultimately he would let it drop and wouldn’t mention it again.   
At least until the next one.  
“See? If this was a chick we wouldn’t be having this much trouble.” he grunted as he and Sam carried the guys body to their trunk.   
Sam would just give a grunt of his own in answer and hitch the man up some more before almost angrily throwing him into the trunk.  
“There’s a lot less attempts at intimidation, a lot more begging.” Dean whispered into the back of Sam’s neck where he had kissed as he walked around the gagged man.  
“They look so pretty when the hope leaves their eyes.” he would recite, the closest thing to poetry he would ever get. “We can pop your cherry in this town, its ripe for the picking.” he told the ceiling.  
Sam looked up from what he was doing. “Are you serious right now?” he demanded. “I’m blowing you and your talking about this?”  
“A man has needs Sammy.” Dean said and would deny to his dying breath that he was whining, his hips moving up of their own violation.   
“And I’m not taking care of them right now?” Sam asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
“Not those needs but get back to that too.” Dean said, reaching down to try to guide Sam’s mouth back to place.  
Rolling his eyes and a scoff on his lips however Sam obediently brought his head back down and resumed what he had been doing.  
Later once they were both satisfied and curled around another in the bed, Deans arms around him, he started to talk again.  
“Remember our first one? It was a woman.” he muttered lowly in Sam’s ear. “You were so young but so eager, so desperate to try to make me proud.”  
Sam grunted but even in their positions Dean could feel him smiling slightly at the memory.   
“You cut into her, we needed to gag her real tight.” he chuckled into the side of Sam’s head. “You were hard too.”  
“I was thirteen and I would get hard when the wind blew.” Sam said, his eyes still closed from the afterglow. “And you’re one to talk, you used her blood as lube.”  
Dean grinned at the memory, nudging at Sam and letting his fingers trail over Sam’s arm and down his stomach. “You were so small back then.” he murmured. “So eager.”  
Sam gave a grunt, eyes still closed even as parts of him were starting to twitch to life.  
“All angels and pointy edges, not a hint of the walking wet dream you were going to become.” he continued.   
“If you don’t plan on delivering then stop touching.”   
Dean laughed, the kind of laugh that only Sam always managed to get out of him. “You know I’ll always take care of you.”  
It wasn’t until the next town that Dean brought it up again.  
“You never really did tell me.” he started, fingers tapping on the steering wheel in time with the music.   
“Tell you what?” Sam asked even though the tone of his voice said that he knew.  
“Why no more girls.” Dean asked, playing the game.  
Sam was silent for so long that Dean thought for a moment that he had made his brother angry but when he glanced at him Sam had a thoughtful look on his face.   
“You never asked.” he finally said. “You never asked why I came back. I went to Stanford and we didn’t talk for two years, but you never questioned me why I came back.”  
Dean shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “Didn’t think it was important.” he mumbled. “Was just happy you were back.”  
He could see from the corner of his eye the side of Sam’s lips twitch up slightly.   
“There was a girl.” Sam finally continued. “Jessica. While at Stanford. She was nice and pretty, a good heart. I thought maybe I could love her.”  
He chewed on his bottom lip before continuing in the same soft tone. “We dated for a bit, there was some small talks about moving in together, but then one day, our friend, the one that actually introduced us, Brady. He had a habit of taking pills, dangerous combinations, destroyed him completely and made him hallucinate for hours on end. People complained but his dad had lots of influence and had donated a lot of money so the administration was hesitant to do anything.”  
Sam started to pull at his cuticles, something he only did when he was nervous. “One day, he took one pill too many, went insane and thought there were people after him. Grabbed a knife from somewhere and was running around the campus, slashing at the air. Someone called campus security but he ran first.”  
He pulled at a stray piece of skin at the side of his nail. “He managed to get into our apartment building, Jess had been in the apartment, I think she was baking something, and when she heard him in the hallway, well she knew him and didn’t think he was dangerous, no one had thought to spread the news as quickly as possible, I don’t know what they were thinking but…as soon as I heard he even went in that direction I was running to her building, kicking the door down and everything. By the time…by the time I got there. She was gone and he was trying to light her on fire, rambling about purification or something like that. I wasn’t listening. It was also a bit hard to know what he was saying when there was a knife in his throat.”  
Dean felt as if his throat had dried out. “Sammy.” he whispered.   
Sam shook his head, moving his lips from side to side. “So…I ran. I ran to my room, grabbed my stuff, and ran. Never looked back.”  
Silence rang through the car for a moment while Deans stomach turned and he tried to think of what would be the right thing to say and as such almost missed Sams murmured words.  
“Never regretted it either.”  
————-  
There was a cop that was on their trail more often than any other, Victor Henriksen.   
Dean found the man hysterical.   
“I’m betting you anything Sammy, he gets off on it.” he said with a bit of a leer at his brother.   
Sam threw Dean a wholly unamused look. “You really need to stop talking about these things when I’m blowing you.”  
Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother but made small panicked noises when Sam moved his mouth away. “No, no! Sorry, don’t stop!”  
Rolling his eyes Sam bent down again and continued.   
Dean waited until later to start talking again, batting away the pillow Sam threw at his face.   
“You really need to think of new things to talk about while we cuddle.” Sam told him, settling down once more.   
“I don’t cuddle Sam, manly men don’t cuddle.” he protested, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him in close.   
“Whatever you say.” Sam said, not wanting to argue and wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep.   
Dean stroked at Sams hair and waited until Sam was asleep first and then drifted off himself.  
They got arrested once by Henriksen and through a dumb cop most likely on his first, and last, day they managed to escape.   
Not in time however to keep their photos from being taken and fingerprinted.   
And long enough for the both of them to be interrogated and attempted intimidation.   
And long enough that Henriksen had tried to use their relationship to break them down mentally.   
“I mean, your kid brother?” he asked with a small sneer. “Didn’t take much, did it Dean? Did he cry and beg you to stop? Or did you make him think that if he loved you he would just bend over anything for you?”  
But like any other animal would, they back down at the sight of a larger and more dangerous predator. And Dean Winchester was worse than anything else out there when you insinuated that he had ever hurt his little brother.  
Once they were out however, Dean was in a high spirit, whistling along with the music as they roared down the road, aiming to put as much distance between the police station and them.   
Every now and then Dean would reach out and snag Sams hand, bringing his knuckles up to kiss the blood stained and torn skin. He always hated it when there was even a single mark on his baby brother that he didn’t ask for. They had to fight their way out of the station and there were a few signs.  
“I think you’re right.” Sam said to break the silence, staring out the window.   
“I usually am but what about this time?”  
He turned to his brother and grinned. “I do think he gets off on it.”  
Dean returned the grin and gave a laugh, reaching out to snag Sams hand again and kiss the bloody knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> There is a graphic that goes with this fic here: http://txdora.tumblr.com/post/135425507803/wincestmas-day-5-sam-had-one-moral-code-no


End file.
